A whole different story
by the free time writer
Summary: Meet total rebel Miley Stewart. Her mom didn't die, her father did. She isn't Hannah Montana, just a regular girl that loves music. One day, she meets Oliver Oken. Note:she has an abusive stepfather in the worst way possible. Moliver Rated T.
1. Meeting

**Again, I had an idea and I had to write it. I hope you like the story!**

**-x-**

**A whole different story**

Oliver Oken walked through High school's hallway. He got into the secretary's office.

"What can I help you?" asked a young woman, the secretary.

"Um…my name's Oliver Oken." He said. "I'm a new student, so I don't have a schedule."

"Here." She handed him a paper.

"Thanks." He said, before leaving. He went to search for his locker.

"Number…14." He mumbled to himself. He opened his locker's door and started putting his books there. Suddenly, he heard yelling form a classroom.

"…and my mom never liked you, in fact, she had a boyfriend!" a brown-haired girl got out of the classroom and went towards where Oliver was, to the locker near his.

"Um…who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Mr. Harris." She said.

"And that would be…"

"…just the jerkiest teacher in school." She said.

"Good to know, now I'm warned." He said, chuckling. She tried to open her locker, but it didn't work.

"Oh, come on!" she complained.

"Here, let me try." He hit the locker three times and the door opened.

"Thanks." She said.

She looked at him and offered her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Miley. Miley Stewart." She said. He shook her hand.

"Oliver Oken."

"Nice to know ya." She said. "Now I gotta go, I have detention." She walked away. Moments later, two girls approached him.

"Hey, new student. My name is Amber and this is Ashley." One of them said.

"I'm Oliver." He said.

"I see you were talking to the school weirdo." Said Amber. That bothered him

"She has a name."

"Yeah, but I don't think you wanna befriends with her." She said. "That girl is trouble. Pranks, detentions and God knows what else."

"She seemed nice to me." He said.

"Believe me, she isn't." she said. "You know, Oliver. There are two kinds of people to hang out with and you should pick the right one. _I _can help you with that." She offered her hand, but he didn't shake it.

"I think I can say who's the right one myself, thanks." He said. She gave him a look of contempt and walked away with Ashley.

Oliver looked at his schedule.

"Maths." He mumbled. "Sweet." He said sarcastically before heading to the classroom. He picked a seat on the back, looked around and noticed that Miley was sitting at a desk on his left side. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, locker-boy." She said.

"Hey." He said. "Tell me about maths class."

"Grumpy teacher, boring subject. Ya know, the usual." She said. "Hey, what about we entertain the class a bit?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. She grinned, grabbed a pen tube and used it to throw small paper balls at the teacher. Oliver looked at what she was doing startled, but soon started to laugh along with her. The teacher, who at that point was really pissed, got up of her desk and walked towards the two teens.

"Stewart, detention." She said.

"Oh, what's new?" said Miley. The teacher turned to Oliver.

"Mr. Oken, don't think that because you're a new student that we'll admit this kind of behavior, detention for you too." She said. "I believe you two will have plenty of time to get along there." Miley and Oliver got up of their desks and left to the hallway. They looked at each other then bursted into laughter.

"Did you see her face?" said Oliver, chuckling. She looked at him, smiling.

"I think we're gonna be good friends, Oliver."

**-x-**

**Did you like it so far? Review, please!**


	2. Friends and Pranks

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Next day at school, Oliver got in the classroom and Saw Miley talking to a blonde girl and a tall blonde boy.

"Hey, Miley." he said.

"Hey, Oliver." She said. "Meet Lilly and Jake, my two best friends."

"Hey guys." He said, shaking their hands.

"I heard you two got in detention yesterday." Said Jake. "What did Miley do this time?"

"Was it that paper ball thing?" asked Lilly.

"Yup." Said Oliver.

"Classic." Said Lilly, grinning. "I can only imagine Mrs. Johnson's face."

"Thank God you didn't have to _see_ it." Said Miley. They all laughed.

"Let's see what we have now." Said Oliver. He grabbed his schedule. "Biology…interesting."

"You won't like it." Said Lilly.

"Why not?" asked Oliver.

"'Cause we have that class with _sweet_ Mrs. Kunckle." Said Miley sarcastically.

"Ok…just don't throw paper at her." Said Oliver.

"I won't…" said Miley. "…_throw paper_." She mumbled to herself.

…

"Stewart, Oken, Ryan and Truscott…detention!" said Mrs. Kunckle. The group left the classroom and walked through the hallway.

"Where the heck did you get those _water balloons _from?" asked Oliver. He was soaked in water, just like the whole classroom.

"It's one of the small mysteries of life." Said Miley, chuckling. They got into the detention room and took seats at the back.

"I suppose being friends with you will get me in a lot of trouble…" whispered Oliver.

"You're right." She said. "Lilly and Jake can assure it."

…

School ended. The four friends were at the hallway, ready to leave.

"C'mon, Oliver, I didn't mean to hit you with that muffin!" said Miley.

"It caused a food war, and I got another detention!" he said.

"_We_ got another detention. Now, would you forgive me, please?" she made puppy dog eyes. He looked at her.

"Ok, I forgive you." He said.

"Yes!" she said. Then hugged him.

"Already throwing yourself to the new boy, Stewart?" It was Amber, who approached with Ashley. "That's very low of you." Miley's expression changed to an angry one.

"Amber, would you for once leave me alone?" she said. Amber smirked.

"Did you care to tell Oliver all the things you did along the year?" She said. Miley's face paled. "Let me remind you…Jason…Matt…David…" Oliver's jaw dropped.

"Shut up!" yelled Miley. "Shut up and leave me alone!"

"You won't learn will you?" she said, walking away. "Slut."

At that point, Lilly and Jake had to grab each of Miley's arms to stop her from trying to beat her up.

"Let me at them! Let me at them!" she said. Amber and Ashley walked away giggling. Jake and Lilly let go of Miley's arms, she collapsed to the floor, her back against her locker and she had tears of anger running down her face.

"Why does everyone hate me?" she asked, sobbing.

"We don't hate you." Said Lilly. "C'mon, Miles. Cheer up!"

"Let's go home." Said Jake. Oliver offered his hand and helped Miley to get up. She smiled and whipped her tears from her face.

They walked home together, as they had talked earlier and found out they all lived in the same neighborhood near the beach.

"Hey, Oliver. Wanna go to my place?" said Miley.

"Sure." He said. The group split up, Lilly and Jake went to their houses and Miley and Oliver went to Miley's place. They were welcomed by the smile of Hope Stewart.

"Hi mom." Said Miley.

"Hi sweetie." She said. "How was school today?"

"Uh…ya know, the usual." Said Miley. "Mom, this is Oliver." She said. "Oliver, this is my mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Stewart." He said, shaking her hand. A tall man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes came down the stairs.

"This is Joe." Said Miley. Something about the way she said his name made Oliver raise an eyebrow, it was a tone of contempt. "My stepfather."

"Hey." Said Joe. Oliver shook his hand as well, something in that man's eyes was strange. Oliver gave him one more suspicious look before following Miley through the house. A blonde-haired boy was playing video-games at the living room.

"This is my brother Jackson." Said Miley. The boy raised his head.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hey." Said Oliver.

"C'mon, let me show you my room." She said. She walked up the stairs, Oliver was about to follow when Jackson stopped him.

"Man, you sure you wanna get involved with her?" he said.

"What?!" said Oliver. Jackson sighed.

"Look, my sister…she has problems." He said. "Keep an eye on her for me."

"Ok…" said Oliver, not really getting what he meant. He headed upstairs. Miley was sitting on her bed playing her guitar. He stopped near the briefly opened door and listened.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

Oliver was stunned by her voice. He entered the room.

"Wow." He said. She looked at him. "You wrote that song?"

"Yeah, for my dad." She said.

"You have an amazing voice." He said. She smiled. He sat near her. "Um…how did your dad…you know…"

"Car accident." She said. Her smile faded.

"Sorry, I reminded you of that…" he said.

"It's ok." She said. She got closer to him. "Hey, ya play some instrument too?" she asked.

"Guitar and drums." He said.

"Play something." She handed him the guitar. "Please?"

"Ok." He said. Then started playing.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

He finished playing, she smiled.

"How come you didn't tell me you are a good singer?" she asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I am." He said.

"But you are." She said. He looked at his clock.

"I have to go." He said. Her expression changed, she seemed…scared?

"C-can't you stay?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I can't." he said. She grabbed his arm and gave him a pleading look.

"See you at school, Miles." He said. Then he went downstairs and left. Miley wrapped her arms around herself nervously. Someone opened the door. She raised her head, her eyes widened. Joe got into the room and locked the door.

"Get ready for your night dose."

**-x-**

**Cliff hanger! I'm so evil! I wanna know if you guessed what Joe's going to do with Miley, tell me if you know.**

**Review, please!**


	3. Sickness

**Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it!**

**-x-**

Next day, Oliver got in the classroom, becoming worried when he saw Miley. She had a pale face and dark rings around her eyes. He sat at a desk at her right side.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine…" she said.

"You don't seem fine." He said, concerned.

"I just didn't sleep well last night, that's it." She said, giving him a weak smile.

"Miley…" he said, softly putting his hand on her cheek. "You're not telling me the truth."

Before she could speak, Amber and Ashley appeared.

"Hey, Stewart, did you screw up with your little boyfriend already?" asked Amber.

"He won't last three days." Both she and Ashley said. "Ohhh, Tsss!" Oliver angrily got up of his seat, while Lilly and Jake arrived at the scene.

"Leave her alone, would you?" he said.

"She never did anything to you!" said Lilly.

"I know, but she did with my ex." Said Amber. "And I didn't like that."

"You two go to hell!" yelled Oliver.

"Mr. Oken!" Mrs. Kunckle arrived just in time to hear Oliver curse. "We won't admit this kind of language here, am I understood?" Oliver looked at her and sat back at his desk, still angry.

"Yeah, you are." He said.

Oliver spent the rest of the class sending concerned looks at Miley and death glares at Amber and Ashley.

…

School ended, the group walked home together.

"You guys wanna go to the beach?" asked Oliver.

"I can't." said Lilly. "I promised to go to the mall with my mom."

"I have a filming session." Said Jake.

"Ok, see you tomorrow, I guess." He said. The two left and Oliver and Miley headed to the beach. She sat on a rock near the ocean. Oliver sat beside her.

"Hey, did anything happen to you last night?" he asked, still worried.

"No, n-nothing happened…why would you think that?" she said nervously.

"Miley, I'm worried about you." He said. "You have to tell me what happened." She remained silent. He sighed.

"Why did you move here?" she asked.

"My parents had a huge fight and got divorced." He said. "I moved here with my mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"Yeah, it's really painful sometimes." He said. Her expression changed to a serious one and she got up.

"My dad died…and I was only twelve when my stepfather started to have sex with me. You don't know what pain is." She said before leaving.

…

Oliver ran to Miley's house, he got in, mumbled a "hi" to Mrs. Stewart and ran upstairs. He found Miley sobbing into her pillow. He sat near her.

"Miles…I…I had no idea…" he said. "How could he…" She sat up, still sobbing. "I knew something was wrong about that guy." He said, looking at her and feeling sadness as well. He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest.

"Why…why didn't your mom realize what he's doing to you?" he asked.

"She's always too busy with work." She said.

"What about your brother?" he asked.

"He knows, but Joe threatened to hurt him if he tells." She said.

"H-how often…?"

"Almost every night." She said. "Mostly when my mom isn't home."

"Oh, God…" he said. "That guy's sick." He stroked her hair softly with his hand.

"And he…he…w-won't s-stop, I j-just know…" she said nervously, shaking.

"Shhhh." He gently massaged her back to calm her down. Some time later, she fell asleep in his arms.

**-x-**

**I know, short chapter. But now you know why it's rated T.**

**Anyways, review, please!**


	4. The traumatizing sleepover

**Here's chapter four for ya. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Morning came, Oliver opened his eyes and found himself in Miley's room, she had her arms wrapped around him and was sleeping peacefully.

"Thank God is Saturday." He mumbled. He gently shook Miley with his hands to wake her up.

"Miles." He called. "Miles, wake up." She opened her eyes. "C'mon, let's go downstairs."

"I don't want to." She said, tightening her grip around him and nuzzling her forehead against his chest. He smiled. "You're warm." She said.

"Come on." He said. They got up and went downstairs. Both froze when they saw Joe, who had an annoyed expression, at the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Good morning, you two." Said Mrs. Stewart.

"Good morning." Said Oliver. "Um…you don't mind I stayed here last night, do you?"

"No, not at all." She said, smiling. "Take a seat. Would you like o have eggs and toast?"

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Stewart." He said. He sent a death glare at Joe before sitting at the kitchen table, Mrs. Stewart didn't seem to notice.

"I'll come late from work today." She said. "A lot to do at the office." (She was an important business woman.)

"Where's Jackson?" asked Miley.

"He's at a friend's house." She said.

"I can come early." Said Joe. That made Miley move nervously at her seat. "That case at court that was scheduled for 8 pm today was cancelled." (He was a lawyer.) After saying that, he sent a smirk at Miley, who gasped. Again, Mrs. Stewart didn't seem to notice. Oliver did, he placed his hand on Miley's to calm her. Then he had an idea.

"Hey, Mrs. Stewart. I was thinking…can I sleepover here tonight?" he said. Joe closed his fists in anger.

"If you have your mother's permission, yes." She said. Joe gritted his teeth.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Hope." Said Joe.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He's a teenage boy, for God's sake!" he said. **(AN: That hypocrite! :( )**

"I don't see a problem with that." She said. "Oliver is a well-educated boy and Miley trusts him."

"Fine then." He said. Mrs. Stewart looked at her watch.

"I have to go now." She kissed Miley's cheek and Pecked Joe on the lips, then left. Joe got up of his seat and sent a death glare at the two teens.

"You told him." He said angrily to Miley. She backed off. Oliver stepped between them. Joe gave him a look of contempt. "You won this one…but not the next." He said, before leaving to work. Miley gulped, Oliver hugged her.

"I'm scared…" she said.

"Don't worry." He said. "I won't let him do anything to you."

…

"…and that's how Jackson got his forehead glued on a toilet." Night came, Miley was at her room with Oliver, who was laughing his head off.

"That's…just…hilarious!" he said, between chuckles. He noticed her sending a nervous glance at her clock. He stopped laughing and sat beside her on her bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Joe, he's coming…any minute now." She said.

"Don't worry." He said. "He won't try doing anything with me here."

"You sure?"

"Miley…I think you should tell your mom." He said.

"I…I can't." she said.

"Why not?"

"You don't know Joe well, h-he can be really aggressive…" she said. "I told you, he threatened to hurt Jackson."

"Wait, did he say he would hurt you?" he asked, worried. She looked down and nodded.

"Miles, my mom is a police officer, I should tell her." He said. She grabbed his arm.

"Don't…don't tell. If he finds out, I don't know what he can…" Her eyes teared. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Ok…ok."

She pulled him into hug and closed her eyes. They jumped scared when the door slammed open. Joe got into the room with an angry look in his eyes. Miley gasped.

"You didn't actually think that having your little boyfriend here would stop me, did you?" he said. Oliver got up and stepped in front of Miley, but he was hit by Joe's fist and thrown to the floor. Joe locked the door.

"I'll make him watch."

**-x-**

**Cliff hanger again! Oh my, that guy's a sick b!**

**Anyways…review, please!**


	5. The traumatizing sleepover pt2

**Here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Jackson walked towards his house, he was worried, because he was late. He looked around, his eyes widened when he saw Joe's car was already there.

"Shit!" He rushed into the house and ran upstairs. He tried to open Miley's door, but it was locked.

"Joe, I know you're in there, open the door!" he slammed the door with his fist. "Open the door!"

Joe smirked.

"Looks like Jackson got home too late this time." He said. Miley backed off scared. He got close to her.

"Stay away from her!" yelled Oliver. He was unable to move because of the pain that was running through his body. Joe approached him and kicked his stomach.

"Arrgh!" Oliver yelled in pain. Joe kneeled down next to him, grinning evilly.

"There's nothing…you can do to save her now." He said.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled Jackson from outside the room. Joe pushed Miley into the bed, lying on top of her. Oliver's eyes widened in shock.

"No…" she begged. "Please…"

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" yelled Jackson, but it was too late…

…

Later that night, Oliver and Miley were left alone in her room. She sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes teary and her arms wrapped around herself. She stayed silent while Oliver nervously walked around the room, anger and shock running through his body. He glanced at Miley and reached for her shoulder with his hand.

"Don't." she said. He withdrew his hand. "I'm taking a shower." She whipped her tears from her face, got up and went to the bathroom. Oliver sighed, sat on an armchair and waited.

Some time later, Miley went back to her room, dressed in her pajamas. Oliver stood up. She looked at him for a moment then hit his chest several times with her fists.

"You…told me…you wouldn't let…!" she said, tears running down her face. She stopped hitting him and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. He stroke her hair with his hand and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. She let go of him.

"We should…we should go to sleep." She said. But she glanced at her bed and, instead of lying down, she sat on the armchair. Oliver understood why she refused to sleep there.

Then he had an idea, he grabbed the sheets and changed them for clean ones, throwing the others at the corner of the room. She raised an eyebrow as he finished tiding up. She got up and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you." She lied down under the covers. He kissed her forehead and walked towards his sleeping bag, but she grabbed his arm, again giving him a pleading look. He smiled briefly and lied down next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Soon, they were both sleeping.

A car parked at the house. Hope Stewart got out of it and started walking towards the house. A running neighbor stopped her.

"Oh, I'm glad you came back, Hope. I was worried." She said.

"Why, did anything happen?" said Mrs. Stewart.

"I heard yelling from your house, your son." She said. "I could hear Joe's voice as well and a boy's I didn't recognize. And then…"

"Then what?" asked Mrs. Stewart, becoming worried.

"…screaming." She said. "Your daughter." Hope's eyes widened.

"Thanks for warning me." She rushed into the house, where she found Joe watching TV.

"Hey hon." He said, smiling. His smile faded when he saw her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Joe, did anything happen when I wasn't here?" she asked, serious.

"No, nothing happened. Why are you asking?" he said.

"Our neighbor said she heard screaming coming from the house." She said.

"And you believe her?" he said. "Come on Hope, that woman is crazy!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, nothing happened, ok?" he said.

"Ok." She said. "I'm going to sleep. Hard day at the office." She headed upstairs, stopping by Miley's room and looking through the briefly opened door. She smiled when she saw Miley and Oliver sleeping peacefully.

She walked towards her room. A nervous-looking Jackson was at his room's door.

"Hey honey." Said Mrs. Stewart.

"Mom…" he said. "I think…you shouldn't believe in everything Joe says."

"What?!" she raised an eyebrow.

"You know…when you aren't home, bad things happen." He said before leaving to his room. Hope stood there confused, but now she remembered seeing Joe sending a death glare at Miley before heading to work…

**-x-**

**Miley's mom started to get suspicious! Btw, sorry if I said Miley would be saved, I just changed my mind. Don't hate me.**

**Review, please!**


	6. Oliver's mom and Lilly find out

**Here's chapter six. I hope you like it!**

**-x-**

Miley woke up and saw Oliver looking at her.

"Hey." He said, smiling. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm tired." She said, closing her eyes again. He softly put his hand on her cheek.

"Miles…you have to tell, sooner or later." He said.

"I choose later." She said. He sighed.

"Miley, let me tell my mom." He said. "She'll know what to do." She hesitated.

"Ok." She said.

"We'll go to my place by noon." He said, smiling. "It's going to be ok, you'll see." She smiled back and tightened her grip around him. They were getting pretty close, and she knew she was falling for him.

…

Oliver and Miley went to Oliver's house. His mother was at the living room.

"Hey mom." He said.

"Hey Oliver." She said. Then she saw Miley. "You must be Miley. Oliver talks about you all the time." Miley couldn't help but grin at Oliver, who blushed.

"Um…mom we need to tell you something important." He said. "We thought it would be good to tell you, you know, because you're a police officer." Mrs. Oken raised an eyebrow.

"It must be something serious." She said.

"Yeah, it is." Said Oliver.

"You'd better sit down to listen, Mrs. Oken." Said Miley. They sat down on the couch, Miley and Oliver told her the whole story. When they finished, Mrs. Oken's jaw dropped.

"Oh, God." She said. "This…man is doing this to you?" Miley nodded.

"Last night…when Oliver was at my place…" she started. Mrs. Oken's eyes widened. She turned to Oliver.

"You witnessed this…calamity?" she asked.

"He tried to stop him, Mrs. Oken. He really did." Said Miley. Mrs. Oken expression turned serious.

"I'm going to help you, to put this man in jail." She said. "But we'll need proofs. Do you have anything with Joe's DNA?"

They thought.

"My bed's sheets." Said Miley. "With his…uh…"

"Well, that's more than enough." Said Mrs. Oken. "Bring them to me and I'll send them to lab."

"Thanks mom." Said Oliver. Mrs. Oken turned to Miley.

"Honey, who knows about it?" she asked.

"My brother, Oliver and you." She said.

"Oh, you didn't tell your mother?"

"No…" she said, "He…he said he would hurt me i-if I tell." Mrs. Oken gave her a concerned look.

"You should tell." She said. "I can get you police protection."

"But…"

"He won't find out." She said. "Your mother deserves to know." At that moment, Lilly rushed into the house.

"Hey, Oliver, hey Mrs. Oken." She said. Then she noticed Miley. "Miley?"

"Um…you should tell her." Said Oliver.

"Tell me what?" asked Lilly.

…

"Your stepfather what?!" They told her what was going on and she couldn't believe it.

"He sexually harasses me." Said Miley.

"Wow, that's…that's just…sick." Said Lilly. "Miley, why didn't you tell me before? I could have…"

"Done nothing." Said Miley. "He's dangerous."

"But…"

"Do you see this bruises?" said Oliver, pointing at himself. "I didn't do this to myself." Lilly's eyes widened.

"When…?"

"Last night." Said Miley. "In what was supposed to be a sleepover."

"Nothing stops that sick." Said Oliver.

"Did he…?" asked Lilly. Miley nodded. She turned to Oliver. "You were there…"

"And I couldn't do anything." Said Oliver. "I was forced to watch." He hit his fist on the table. Miley placed her hand on his to calm him down.

"We have to do something…" said Lilly.

"Oliver's mom is helping us." Said Miley. "If we're lucky, Joe will go to jail."

"Did you tell Jake?" she asked.

"No…why should…"

"Miley, he's your best friend." She said, serious.

"I'll tell him." She said. Lilly looked at her watch.

"It's getting late. I gotta go." She got up of her seat and left.

"I should go too. Ya, know, school tomorrow." Said Miley. She got up. Oliver gave her a concerned look.

"Don't worry." She said. "My mom's home."

**-x-**

**Yay, Oliver's mom's gonna help them!**

**Review, please!**


	7. Telling Jake and Miley's mom

**Here's chapter seven for ya! Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Monday morning came. Miley got out of her house and went to Oliver's to meet him.

"Hey, Miles." He said.

"Hey."

"So…Joe…he…"

"He didn't." said Miley. He sighed in relief. "My mom was home, I told you." Mrs. Oken got out of the house.

"Hi, Miley." She said.

"Hey Mrs. Oken." Said Miley. "Here." She handed her the sheets.

"Oh, Miley, I need you to come to my work." She said.

"Why?"

"You have to make a complaint. About what Joe's doing to you, otherwise, I won't be able to proceed with your case." She said. "It doesn't need to be today if you don't want to."

"I…but…my mom…" said Miley.

"That's why I need you to tell her." She said. The school bus arrived. "Now go, I'll talk to you later." The two teens got in the bus. Oliver chose a seat and Miley sat next to him.

…

"First class at the gym." Miley mumbled to herself. "Great." She said sarcastically.

Now at the gym, the class was playing volleyball. Miley was at the front line near the net. Amber was serving, everityme, she made the ball hit Miley's head, which was pissing her off.** (AN: Remember that Freaky Friday scene.)** When they changed positions and it was Miley's turn to serve, she concentrated and made the ball hit Amber's head with strength, smirking.

The coach whistled.

"Stewart, detention."

…

Near last class, Miley and Oliver were talking at the classroom.

"Are you sure telling the police is a good idea?" she asked.

"Miles, it can't keep like this." He said. "Joe has to be stopped."

"I know. But…someone can get hurt. I'm worried about my brother, Lilly, Jake…you." She said, looking into his eyes.

Lilly and Jake got into the classroom.

"Let's see…last class, Maths." Said Jake. "What prank does Miley Stewart have planned?" He grinned.

"Actually…I don't feel like doing pranks right now." She said. Jake looked at her, worried.

"Is something wrong?" he said.

"Um…I have to tell you something." Said Miley.

…

"He what?!" Jake nearly yelled. The group was walking home together and Miley told him everything.

"What I told you." said Miley.

"That guy's a sick, rapist, bast…" he started.

"Calm down." She said.

"Calm down? Miley that guy…"

"I know what he is." She said, serious.

"When I get my hands on him…" he said angrily.

"Man, I tried that and look what happened." Said Oliver, showing his bruises.

"It's just…how can he do that…" he said, closing his fists. Miley grabbed his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. Oliver gritted his teeth. She noticed it and grinned.

"Aww, c'mon, Ollie, don't get jealous!" she said. He blushed.

"I'm not…" He said. She smirked. "I said I'm not! Um…it's just…I'm…"

"Jealous."

…

They got into Miley's house. Miley froze when she saw Mrs. Oken and her mother sitting on the couch. When Mrs. Stewart saw her daughter she pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Miley." She said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I was scared." Said Miley. Mrs. Stewart let go of her daughter, now with a serious expression.

"When did it start?" she asked.

"When…when I was twelve." Said Miley.

"Oh God." She said. "I was always so busy at work that I didn't notice it…" Her eyes teared. Miley noticed two officers standing near the couch.

"I talked to my job mates." Said Mrs. Oken. "Now we just need Joe's confession."

**-x-**

**Miley's mom finally found out!**

**Review, please!**


	8. No more

**Here's the final chapter. I hope you like it!**

**-x-**

Joe headed to his house, rushing because of the rain that had started to fall. He opened the door and got in.

"Hey hon…" his eyes widened and he froze when he saw Miley and her friends, Jackson, Hope, Mrs. Oken and the two other officers waiting for him at the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked nervously.

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on." Said Hope angrily, getting up. "You actually thought I wouldn't find out what you're doing to my daughter?" Joe sent a nervous glance at her.

"I'm not doing anything to Miley." He said. "I'd never…"

"Liar."

Joe looked at Miley, she looked was looking at him angry.

"Come on, Miles…" he started.

"Don't you dare calling me by my nickname!" she yelled. "Not after everything you've done to me!"

"I don't know what she's talking about, Hope." He said.

"I'm talking about you, coming every night when my mom wasn't home and forcing me into bed!" she yelled. "Ripping my clothes off, groaning and…"

"She's lying!" Joe yelled to everyone.

"She's not. Because, if you don't remember, you have witnesses." Said Oliver. Joe gulped. ""I'll make him watch", does that sound familiar to you?"

"They're lying." Said Joe. "They're setting me up!"

"They wouldn't lie about something that serious, Joe!" yelled Hope.

"There are witnesses, as they said." Said Mrs. Oken. "And DNA samples as evidence."

"Where the hell did you get DNA samples?!" asked Joe.

"Your sperm was in Miley's bed's sheets." She said. "There's no need to explain more."

"One more thing, Joe." Said Hope. "I want the divorce."

"Hope…we can work this out…" he started. She looked at him with disgust.

"No, we can't." she said. "Get out of my house." She pushed him outside the door. He was now angry and soaked in water.

"You can't believe her!" he yelled. "She's a troubled liar!" Oliver and Jake got up of their seats with fists clenched. Miley looked at him with anger.

"Hey, Joe!" she yelled. "You forgot this in my room!" She threw a shirt at him. He now had realized that he had no chance to escape.

"She seduced me!" he yelled. "And she enjoyed it!" That made hope loose it.

"LIAR!" she yelled, while she threw his stuff at him. "YOU SICK, LYING BASTARD!"

"Take him out of here." Said Mrs. Oken. The two officers grabbed Joe's arms and handcuffed him.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" he yelled. The officers dragged him to their car. He turned to Miley. "WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF JAIL, MILEY STEWART! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!" Miley shuddered. One of the officers closed the car's door and they left.

Miley watched the police car drive away. She sighed in relief.

"That's it." She said. "No more." Oliver glanced at her.

"You're shivering." He said. Then he put his arms around her. She blushed and smiled.

"Come inside, kids!" called Hope, she was still recovering from the early happenings.

"I think we're gonna stay here for a while." Said Miley, grinning.

"So…I guess Joe won't bother again." He said.

"Yeah…" she said, looking at the cloudy sky. "It's been so long…I can't believe I'm finally free of him. There was even a time when I became suicidal…"

"Really?" he asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah." She said. "But then you appeared." He smiled. "I think you made the difference. You helped me and comforted me when I needed. I don't know how to thank you for that."

He looked into her eyes.

"I think I know." He said. He leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They were in their own world now, and nothing could ruin it. Not even Joe.

**The end**

**-x-**

**What do you think? I already have a sequel in my mind, tell me if you want one.**

**Review, please! And thanks for reading!**

**The free time writer**


End file.
